Cuando surge el amor entre dos chicos
by Iori-Hyuuga
Summary: Primer fic de Shana y mío. Sasuke, Naruto y todos los demás de la escuela de la villa oculta de la hoja se van de colonias a China. Ese viaje les ayudará a entender sus sentimientos y encontrar el verdadero amor. Pero no todo será tan fácil!
1. Vamos de colonias!

**Cuando surge el amor Entre dos chicos**

**Parodia de Naruto: ****Los personajes de Kishimoto-san!!**

**Esta historia la escriví junto a una compañera de clase (Minna) en las horas aburridas de clase. Ibamos escriviendo una frase cada una así que no ligaba mucho, pero quedó gracioso. Os lo pongo aquí, espero que os guste **

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura van a ir a clase y en medio del camino se encontraron con TenTen que les buscaba. Les dijo que el próximo año irían de colonias a China y que tendrían que vender pastelitos de crema. Sasuke, últimamente pensaba mucho en TenTen, porque estaba muy pesada, todo el día siguiéndole a todos lados. Él preferiría que esos comunicados los diera alguien como Shikamaru, o quizás Lee, que tampoco estaba nada mal, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

"Sasuke¿qué haces pensando en eso?" Dijo Naruto que estaba en su mente.

"Que raro…¿Por qué estaré pensando en Naruto?"

"¡¡¡Sasuke, que llegamos tarde!!!"

"¡Mierda¡Sal de ahí idiota!". Naruto le lanzó una mirada triste.

-¡¡Sasuke¡¡Ven ya, que son las 9!!-dijo Sakura

- Ya voy… ¡¡Vamos Naruto!! "¿Cómo habrás entrado en mi mente?"

Y llegaron a clase (aunque bastante tarde) y Kakashi Sensei no les dijo nada. Empezaban ya a aprender de él. Además, estaba entretenido leyendo un hard yaoi, así que ni se enteró de la hora en que llegaban.

-Tenéis una misión de rango B en la villa de la arena- dijo Kakashi- para ello primero debéis pedirle al grupo de Gaara que os diga de que va la misión. Y sobretodo-dijo mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke- no os peleéis

-Pero Kakashi…un poco de roce no es malo…-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke…ya sabes a lo que me refiero. El roce es sano -dijo sonriendo.

Y así fue como se encaminaron en busca de sus aliados.

Mientras, Gaara y sus hermanos esperaban impacientes. Sobretodo Gaara.

"Naruto, por fin te voy a ver, …¡qué ansias!

-Gaara¿estás bien?- preguntó Temari con miedo de que su hermano se hubiera enamorado de Sakura-¿No estarás pensando en Sakura?

-¿Amor¿Qué es eso? Yo solo vivo por mí, y solo me quiero a mí mismo

"Hermafrodita"pensó Temari"Qué tío más raro tengo como hermano"

-Mejor que no imagines nada, Temari-dijo Kankuro- No querrás que sé cabrée y nos mate.

-No penséis cosas raras, yo soy muy normalito y guapo…

"No, si además creído. Tiene un monstruo de arena dentro y encima es como un caracol: hermafrodita"

-…¡y mira que piernas más suaves tengo después de depilarme!-seguía Gaara.

Entonces llegaron Kakashi y los demás justo cuando Gaara enseñaba las piernas.

-¡Naruto!¡Mira que piernas¡¡¡Voy a posar para una foto con la pose de _Venus_ y te la voy a dedicar a ti!!!-dijo Gaara

Naruto se acercó a Kankuro

-¿Qué coño habéis hecho con Gaara?, se ha vuelto…Sasuke

-¡¡¡Naruto¡Mira las mías también!-dijo Sasuke

-¡OH!¡Qué preciosidad!- dijeron Sakura y Temari a la vez

-¡¡Si es que _Venus_ hace milagros!!-dijeron Gaara y Sakuke a la vez

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Sa... Sasuke…¡Tu sangre!¡Quiero tu sangre¡Matarte!

- Vale…mi cuello es tuyo…¡Chúpame la sangre!.¡Y tu también Naruto!

-Sasuke…si quieres te presto mi cuello…¡o mi frente!-dijo Sakura

-Y yo el mío a ti, Kakashi-dijo Temari

-Y…¿qué tal si empezamos la misión?-dijo Kakashi colorado

-Vale, consiste en resucitar a Haku para que se enrolle con Kankuro-explicó Temari

-Y para eso debemos encontrar las siete bolas de dragón-dijo Kankuro

-¡¡¡Qué divertido!!!- dijo Naruto-¡¡Vamos a por las bolas!!

-Vamonos a casa. Esto no es una misión¡esto es una mierda!-dijo Kakashi

-¡¡¡No!!!¡¡Naruto!!¡¡¡No te vayas!!!-dijo Gaara

-Lo siento pero debe irse.-dijo Kakashi-¡Adiós Temari, guapa!

Y en el camino:

-Sasuke¿quieres probar mi pastel de crema¡Sasuke!...Sasuke…-dijo Sakura

-Prefiero comer los de Naruto, lo siento Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-¡Sakura! Últimamente estás muy rara con Sasuke…¿qué tienes la regla?-dijo Naruto

Sakura le metió una bofetada a Naruto que lo estampó en el suelo.

"Por qué a mí…¿habré dicho algo malo…?"-pensó Naruto

-Sakura, yo sí que quería probar tus pastelitos. No hacía falta que te pusieras así-dijo Naruto

-¡¡Sólo Sasuke los probará!!¿Verdad Sasuke?-dijo Sakura

-Déjame en paz

Entonces aparecieron Ino y TenTen corriendo con unas bandejas de pastelitos.

-¡Sasuke!¡Sasuke¡¡Prueba los nuestros!!-dijeron

-¡Si queréis los pruebo yo!-dijo Naruto relamiéndose los labios

-¡¡¡Nooo!!!-dijeron todas a la vez

"Tendré que pasar al plan B"-pensó Sakura

-¡¡Sasuke!! Estoy embarazada y el hijo es tuyo. No puedo cuidar el niño yo sola osea que tendrás que salir con migo-dijo Sakura

-Pero…¡¡si soy virgen!!-dijo Sasuke

-¡Mierda!...se ha dado cuenta

Cuando llegaron a la villa oculta de la hoja, todos montaron las paraditas de pasteles, naturalmente los más vendidos fueron los de Sasuke y Naruto, aunque los de Naruto los compró todos Sakuke

Ya quedaba menos para las esperadas colonias y todas las chicas deseaban dormir en la misma habitación que Sasuke en el hotel, cuando Kakashi dijo que iría por sorteo.

Y empezó el sorteo. A Sakura le tocó con Rock Lee, cosa que hizo que a Sakura le cayera una lágrima, suerte que también estaría Ino con ellos.

El siguiente grupo fue el de Shikamaru, Kiba e Hinata. Sasuke se empezaba a impacientar.

Luego salieron TenTen, Naruto y Sasuke. Sasuke por una parte estaba feliz pero por la otra no. Entonces sucedió un milagro. Se decidió que Akamaru contaría como un compañero, y así, Hinata pasó al grupo de Sasuke y Naruto y TenTen al siguiente, que era el de Neji y Shino. Chouji no podría ir de colonias ya que estaba en al hospital ingresado por una indigestión, ya que se había intentado comer una estatua en honor al tercer maestro Hokage hecha de chocolate.

La semana siguiente, todos puntuales excepto Naruto, estaban delante del barco (bueno, Kakashi también llegaba tarde.) Subieron al barco y empezaron su viaje.

Cuando llegaron Kakashi ya estaba allí. Naruto apareció nadando detrás del barco porque se le había escapado. Sasuke cogió una toalla y lo secó mientras lo abrazaba discretamente. Hinata se percató de ello y le entró envidia¡ella también quería abrazar a Naruto!

Sakura e Ino tenían envidia de Naruto y TenTen parecía que se empezaba a fijar en Lee.

Esas colonias traerían muchas sorpresas.


	2. Sesiones depilatorias y algo mas

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-san, yo los tomo como gran amiga (mas me gustaria xD) **

**En el último episodio:**

**Subieron al barco y empezaron su viaje.**

**Cuando llegaron Kakashi ya estaba allí. Naruto apareció nadando detrás del barco porque se le había escapado. Sasuke cogió una toalla y lo secó mientras lo abrazaba discretamente. Hinata se percató de ello y le entró envidia¡ella también quería abrazar a Naruto!**

**Sakura e Ino tenían envidia de Naruto y TenTen parecía que se empezaba a fijar en Lee.**

**Esas colonias traerían muchas sorpresas.**

* * *

-Chicos¡venid con migo a las fuentes termales!-dijo Gai- ¡Qué las chicas vayan con Kurenai y con Kakashi y los chicos con migo y Asuma!

-Gai sensei¡yo no me pienso bañar con Kakashi sensei delante de mí!-dijo Ino

-Pero si fuera Sasuke si que te bañarías¿verdad?-dijo Kakashi

-¡Claro que sí!-dijeron Ino y Sakura.

TenTen se quedó callada mirando

-…¿puedo ir yo con Lee?- dijo ella- por favor…

Sakura e Ino se miraron

-Muy bien-dijo Ino- ¡pero que sepas que me debes una¡¡Y nos tendrán que dar permiso!!

Y después de esta discusión fueron a las fuentes termales y cuando los chicos se despistaron, Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado solos.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto y le dio un cálido beso. Naruto no supo que hacer.

-Sa…Sasuke¿qué haces¿Te has vuelto loco?-dijo Naruto poniéndose nervioso

-¡¡Sí¡¡Loco de amor¡¡Te quierooo¡¡Amorrr!!-dijo Sasuke

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sasuke estaba muy raro últimamente. De golpe, se oyó un grito de Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo¡¿Qué Sasuke le ha dado un beso a Naruto?!

-Sí, cuando me quería colar en las fuentes termales de los tíos lo he visto- dijo Ino

"Que putilla que es…"-pensó Sakura

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto¿No te ha gustado?-preguntó Sasuke acercándose

-…hombre…, no demasiado, pero tampoco ha estado mal-contestó Naruto

"Pero…¡¿Qué hago diciendo esto?! A mí me gustan las chicas pero…Sasuke…¿será gay de verdad?"-pensó Naruto

-Sasuke, a mí me gustan las chicas…-empezó Naruto

-¿Y qué?, Eso no te prohíbe pasarlo bien conmigo¿no?

-Bueno... es que yo…-seguía Naruto

-¿No quieres nada conmigo? Pues entonces nada, me voy-dijo Sasuke yéndose

-¡No!-Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke y le dio un beso-Pasémoslo bien por un día…-dijo Naruto abrazando a Sakuke desde atrás y cogiéndolo por la cintura.

Sasuke notó un suave cosquilleo en la barriga y deseó que el tiempo se parara cuando, de repente, apareció Kiba.

-Solo le estoy pegando una paliza a Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-Vale, vale…os creo-dijo Kiba-¿Habéis visto a Akamaru?

-Pues…no-dijeron ellos

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, he quedado con una china que está buenísima esta tarde y seguro que le daré mi primer beso y acabaremos enrollados en la habitación del hotel-dijo Kiba

-¡¡Ahhh¿Y qué?-dijo Naruto

-Pues eso, que te ganaré, daré mi primer beso antes que tú

-Pues…va a ser que no-dijo Naruto

Sasuke se reía. Kiba se fue.

Atraídos por el ruido, Rock Lee y Shikamaru aparecieron en la zona donde estaba la "parejita" feliz.

-¡Hola!-dijo Shikamaru- Lee está depre porque había quedado con Sakura y ella lo ha ignorado.

-Ánimo¡cejas pobladas!-dijo Naruto-al menos a ti no te pega…

-Pero yo le doy asco con mis besos-dijo Lee- y además¡yo soy penoso!

-Lee…¿te has depilado las piernas?-preguntó Sasuke para alegrarle

-Sí, pero con cera¡¡Y no sabéis cómo duele!!

-Yo sí que lo se-dijo Shikamaru-mira mis piernas y mis…

-¡¡OH¡¡Es verdad!!-dijeron todos

-¿Se puede saber qué coño hacéis tanto rato ahí dentro? -dijo Gai- ¡¡salid ya!!

-Estamos enseñando nuestras piernas recién depiladas¡enséñanos tú las tuyas!-dijo Lee

-¡Ah¡Mirad!¡Mirad¡Y aprended de un profesional! Y las piernas no es lo único…-dijo Gai sensei

-¡Anda!, pues como yo, no solo las piernas-dijo Shikamaru

-¿Y tú Naruto?-preguntó Lee- ¡queremos verlas!

Y le miraron las piernas

-¡¿Qué es esto¡Vas sin depilar!-dijo Shikamaru- ¡todos a por él¡Traed dos quilos de cera para calentar!

-¡Nooo¡Dejadme en paz!-dijo Naruto intentando escapar

-Dejadle-dijo Sasuke poniéndose delante de Naruto-Así parece más…hombre

-¡¿NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO MARICONES?!-dijeron los demás cabreados

-Idiota…me estaría llamando a mí mismo maricón…-dijo Sasuke-pero lo podrias intentar Naruto. Yo estaré a tu lado.

-Ya pero…¡dolerá de todas formas!-rechistó Naruto

-¡Venga Naruto!¡Tú puedes!-dijo Lee

-Vale…-se resignó Naruto-pero…Sasuke…no te separes de mí…por favor-dijo Naruto al oído de Sasuke poniéndose colorado

Se lo llevaron a la habitación de Lee, que era quien más productos de estética tenía, y ataron a Naruto a la cama mientras se calentaban los 2 quilos de cera.

Sasuke cogía a Naruto por las manos, Lee empezó a untar las piernas de Naruto con cera.

-Tranquilo Naruto, luego me lo haré yo con cera…le intentó tranquilizar Sasuke-que yo siempre me he depilado con cuchilla y es peor porque ahora me dolerá más.

Y le dio un beso en la frente

(¡¡¡Zasss!!!)-¡¡¡¡AAAUUUHHH!!!!

Los gritos de Naruto resonaron por todo el hotel.

-Muy bien, ahora solo te queda la otra pierna y opcionalmente los…

-¡¡Nooo!! Dejadme en paz¡Acabad ya¡¡Y sobretodo no me los toquéis!!-dijo Naruto histérico

(¡¡¡Zasss!!!)- ¡¡¡¡AAAUUUHHH!!!!

Entonces entraron Kakashi y Sakura atraídos por los gritos. Los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de lágrimas y Sasuke empezaba a prepararse para su depilación.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?-preguntó Sakura- Hinata está preocupada por ti, Naruto. Y tu…Sasuke…¿qué haces?

-¿No lo ves?, respeto a las mujeres, si sufrís vosotras con la cera, pues yo también

-Yo no sé porque os complicáis tanto. ¡Existen las cremas milagrosas Veet que no duelen!-dijo Kakashi

- Y también hay cuchillas, pero los resultados son mejores con la cera-dijo Sasuke

(¡¡¡Zasss!!!)-¡Au!

(¡¡¡Zasss!!!)-¡Au!

-¿Veis qué fácil?, ya estoy depilado-dijo Sasuke

Sakura se fue avergonzada de Sasuke¿contaría algo a Ino y compañía?

-¿Qué os parece si salimos esta noche?-dijo Shikamaru

-Vale, yo me apunto-dijo Lee

-Pues… yo y Naruto nos quedamos aquí-dijo Sasuke

Naruto le lanzó una mirada acusadora pero no dijo nada. ¿Estaba empezando a sentir algo por él? No podía ser ¡A él le gustaba Sakura! Pero Sasuke le hacía sentir tan bien…ya no sabía que creer

"¿Soy gay?" "Ahora solo metrosexual pero como siga así…¡me volveré como esos locos!"

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a maquillarnos-dijo Lee-¡Qué lo paséis bien!

-Es imposible pasarlo mal con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

* * *

**¿A que se referiría Sasuke con eso¿Qué harán los dos solos¿Lee se maquilla¿Doy la lata hablando sola? **

**Hasta el próximo!  
**


	3. Confuso

**Los personajes son de... Kishimoto-san, por supuesto xDD **

**  
**

**Resumen de los hechos:**

**-Bueno, nosotros vamos a maquillarnos-dijo Lee-¡Qué lo paséis bien!**

**-Es imposible pasarlo mal con Naruto-dijo Sasuke**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes razón, te acompaño en el sentimiento…Cuidar de Naruto…¡Qué lata!-dijo Shikamaru

-Según lo que hagamos gritará y si que será un palo…dijo Sasuke

Y al llegar Naruto y Sasuke a su habitación, Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke

-¿Qué te pasa¡Tú no eras así!-dijo Naruto

-No se-dijo Sasuke- estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti

-Pero…¿por qué?...es que lo veo raro…que mi rival…ya sabes

-¡¿Y qué?! No puedo controlar de quien me enamoro, es involuntario-dijo Sasuke

-Vale, de acuerdo… "¿Y qué le digo yo ahora?"-pensó Naruto

-Pero…me gustaría saber lo que sientes tú-dijo Sasuke

-Yo… me gustan las chicas… pero… el beso… yo… ¡Joder¡Me ha gustado!-admitió Naruto

-¿Y yo que tengo que entender?-dijo Sasuke-¿Me quieres o no?

Naruto quedó en silencio un momento pensando

-Yo…tengo que reconocer que siento algo por ti. ¡Te quiero! Pero…

Eso no quiere decir que yo sea gay ¡eh!

-¡¡Pero yo soy un tío!!¡¡Si me quieres es que eres gay!!¡Reconócelo

-¡Mierda!-Naruto fue hacia Sasuke y le abrazó-¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

-Nada Naruto…, nada…-y le abrazó también

Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de Sasuke suavemente.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Naruto separándose un poco

-Claro-contestó mientras se estiraba poco a poco y suavemente en la cama sobre Naruto

Naruto decidió disfrutar del momento. Disfrutó de los besos cálidos de Sasuke y se los devolvió.

Sasuke se quitó la camiseta y también se la quitó a Naruto. Después empezó a dejar chupetones en el cuello de Naruto yél se los devolvió, uno a uno.

Se acariciaron y se empezaron a quitar ropa, cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta y…

-¡¡¡Hinata¿Què coi fots aquí?-gritó Naruto

-Na… Naru… Sas… Sasruto… ¿qué ha…céis?-dijo Hinata

-Esto…

Hinata se desmayó.

-¡Mierda¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe y poniéndose los pantalones

-Pues nada, se ha desmayado sola, ya se despertará.

-Pero... ¡pobrecilla! Además¡¡Nos ha visto!!

-¿Y qué¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-¡Claro que no! Pero... ¡Piensa en lo que dirán los demás¡Somos demasiado pequeños!

-¿Y? A mí me da igual que lo sepan pero si quieres llevarlo en secreto... por ti lo que sea.

-Sasuke... te veo más como a mi rival que como mi amante...

-Naruto... ¿Es que no me quieres?

-¡Sí¡Pero también a Sakura! No sé hacerme a la idea... ¡Me he enterado hoy!

-Pero... dime que solo me quieres a mí. ¡Quiero oírlo¡Lo necesito!

-¡Solo te quiero a ti¡Tu me has hecho sentirme vivo, querido!

-Naruto¡te quiero mi peque! " Siento que Hinata me observa"

Naruto fue hasta donde estaba Hinata desmayada (Antes, se vistieron) y la despertó.

-Hinata¡Despierta! No es bueno dormir en el suelo...

-¿Qu... qué hacíais?- Preguntó ella

-Esto... ¡Pues despertarte mujer!- Dijo Naruto

-Y... ¿Nada más? –Preguntó Hinata- ¿Qué hacía Sasuke encima de ti?

-¿En... encima de mí¿No lo habrás soñado? Nosotros acabamos de llegar y, además... ¿Yo con Sasuke¡¡Estás loca!!

-Si... lo habré soñado... ¡No puede ser que vosotros dos seáis unos maricones cursis de esos!

-¡Pues claro que no¡Jajajaja!- "Mierda¿Cómo que cursis?"-pensó

-Vamos Naruto... vamos a cenar al lado del lago-Dijo Sasuke

-¡¡Vale¡¡Adiós Hina!! –Dijo Naruto

-Naru... ¡Naruto-kun¡Es... espérame!

Pero Naruto no la oyó. Ya se había ido junto a Sasuke al lago.

Iban cogidos del brazo. Naruto frenó en seco, se colocó frente a Sasuke, le cogió de la cintura y le dio un profundo beso.

-Mmmm... Naruto, parece que vas aprendiendo. Cada vez me gustas más...

-¡Eso no cambia que tu seas mi rival¡Te pienso demostrar que soy mejor¡Seré el mayor Hokage!

-Vale... demuéstrame que tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos... son mejores que los míos.

-Querido Sasuke, eso te lo demostraré en la intimidad... Ahora solo te puedo dar aperitivos... -Dijo besándole una vez más

-Pues esta noche dormimos a Hinata con cloroformo y pasamos al plato principal- Dijo Sasuke

-Pobre Hinata... Cuando despierte no imaginará lo que ha pasado. Sasuke... estoy deseando probar ese plato... tengo hambre... de ti.

-¡Pues pasamos de la cena¡Vamos al cuarto¡Y cómeme!

-¡Vale!- Dijo Naruto. Seguidamente abrió la boca y le mordió el brazo.

-¡Ahhh¡¡Que lo he dicho en sentido figurado!!

-Ya lo sé, era broma

Entonces volvieron al hotel, cogieron cloroformo y durmieron por segunda vez a la pequeña Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muchas gracias a Merope por su Review T.T Me ha dado ánimos para seguir colgando, ya que no me entero demasiado de cómo funciona la página... U.U'  
**

**Gracias...**


	4. ¿Te quiero?

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso un poquito... **

**EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO... **

**-¡Vamos al cuarto y cómeme!-Dijo Sasuke -¡Vale!- Dijo Naruto. Seguidamente abrió la boca y le mordió el brazo.  
-Ahhh!! Que lo he dicho en sentido figurado!!  
-Ya lo sé, era broma.**

**Entonces volvieron al hotel, cogieron cloroformo y durmieron a la pequeña Hinata.**

* * *

Esta vez fue Naruto quien se lanzó encima de Sasuke y atacó su cuello con gran pasión

El espíritu del zorro de nueve colas deseaba salir y enseñarle todo lo que podía hacer a Sasuke, pero Naruto lo contenía, dejando salir solo pequeñas muestras de su gran potencial.

Pero pasó lo que tubo que pasar. Naruto estaba tan emocionado que Kyubi se reveló y Naruto inventó el saltó del zorroque fue muy bestia y espectacular.

Las ventanas estaban empañadas, cada vez entraba menos luz. Aquella noche la luna sería su único espía. Los chicos sudaban. Aquel ambiente era sofocante pero a la vez provocaba que la pasión estallara.

De repente, Hinata despertó. Miró hacia donde estaban los chicos, que no se habían percatado de que ya no había intimidad.

-Vaya... Otra vez ese sueño... Tengo sed.- Hinata cogió el cloroformo y pensándose que era agua se bebió toda la botella. Quedó sobada.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron a lo suyo y... les pasó el tiempo tan deprisa que se hizo de día.

-¡Uah¡Ya es de día y no he dormido nada¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó Naruto

-Pero lo hemos pasado mejor que si hubiéramos dormido

-¡Pues claro! Pero hoy... no aguantaré de pie ni cinco minutos.-Dijo con un bostezo

-Pues cuando te sientas cansado puedes apoyar la cabeza en mis rodillas- Dijo Sasuke

-¡Siii! .

Entonces apareció Kiba con cara de decepción. La noche anterior había quedado con una china, pero cuando se fueron a enrollar vio que iba sin depilar.

-¡Hola Kiba¿Cómo te fue ayer?- Preguntó Naruto

-No me hables... me quedé sin primer beso

**-**¡Jajajaja¡Eres un pringao!

-Ya... pero tu tampoco le has dado un beso a nadie-Dijo Kiba

-¿Y tu que sabes?

Kiba se acercó a Naruto y, involuntariamente, dirigió su mirada al cuello de Naruto, donde había dos chupetones.

-¡Naruto¿Qué Es eso de tu cuello¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

-¿Eh?- Naruto se tapó en cuello- ¡Eso no es nada!

Sasuke se rió

-Pero ¿Quién te ha dejado esos chupetones?

**-**Una persona... ¡Te he ganado¡Eso es lo que cuenta!

-Pero te he preguntado quién.

-Un... una... chica

-¿¿Qué coño me estás llamando??-Dijo Sasuke

-¡A ti nada!-Dijo Naruto disimulando

-Pues dime por que letra empieza

-¡Por ese! Y me voy ya... vamos Sasuke

"Solo puede ser Sakura, voy a buscarla"- pensó Kiba

**-**¿Una chica, Naruto?-Preguntó Sasuke mirando serio a Naruto

-¡Lo siento! Pero no se lo podía decir... no estoy preparada... ¡Ay! Digo ¡preparado! "Madre mía¡Me estoy volviendo maricón!"-pensó Naruto

Kiba fue a buscar a Sakura para preguntarle sobre su supuesta relación con Naruto

-¿¿QUÉÉ¿¿YO CON NARUTO¡NUNCA!- Gritó Sakura

"Entonces¿Quién es? No hay más chicas... quizás fue una de aquí o... ¡Quizás fue un chico! Imposible... ¡nadie con dos dedos de frente se enamoraría de Naruto!" Pensó Kiba "Espera... Sasuke también llevaba un chupeton... ¡Y empieza por ese! No jodas que era Sasuke... ¡ostia!

Kiba Fue a buscar a los chicos para aclarar las cosas.

-Sasuke, Naruto¿sois gays?

-¡NO! Bueno... ¡NO! – Naruto estaba muy nervioso

-¿Porque te pones tan nervioso? Y tu, Sasuke¿quién te ha hecho ese chupeton?

"Mierda- pensó Naruto- ¿Por qué tuve que hacérselo?"

-Pues... es que ayer por la noche quedamos con dos chinas-Contestó Sasuke

Naruto le miró. Por una parte le deba vergüenza tener que admitir que sentía algo por Sasuke, pero por la otra, no quería mentir, y menos que Sasuke mintiera por él.

-Y... ¿Iban depiladas o todas las chinas son como la mía de ayer?

-Esto... - empezó Sasuke

-Y... ¿Qué pasaría si me gustasen los tíos?- Preguntó Naruto

-Pues... ¿Qué serías maricón? –Preguntó Kiba irónicamente

-¡Maricón tu padre!-Dijo Naruto acercándose a Kiba y cogiéndolo por el cuello.

-¿Estás reconociendo que te gustan los tíos?

-...¡¡Soy bisexual¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué¿No soy yo el único?-Dijo Sasuke

Naruto miró a Sasuke. "Bueno, al menos no me ha dejado solo... también ha reconocido que es gay...

-¡A ti te quiero más que nada en el mundo!- Dijo Naruto viendo que entraba Sakura por la puerta.

-¿Eso va por mí? –Preguntó Sakura enfadada

-Os dejo solos. Dijo Kiba "Menuda se va a liar ahora..."

Kiba se fue suspirando, y Sakura también

-Naruto, o ella o yo.- dijo Sasuke

-Ahora que me había acostumbrado a las ostias de Sakura...

-Ella o yo. Piensa en lo mucho que te quiero- dijo Sasuke- ¿Lo de esta noche no ha significado nada para ti?

-Lo de anoche... ¡¡Déjame en paz!! – Naruto se fue corriendo

"¿Que hago? Estoy siendo muy cruel con Sasuke. En realidad yo le quiero a él, Sakura... ahora lo entiendo. Nunca la he querido de verdad. Y yo, solo por vergüenza, estoy haciendo daño a Sasuke."

Sasuke se quedó parado en medio del jardín. Estaba triste.

"No puedo obligarle a que sea lo que yo quiero, debe decidirlo él solo" Y se fue con Shino a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Y al día siguiente:

-¡Vamos chicos¡Volvemos a Japón!- Dijo Iruka

* * *

**Después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada... es un poco vergonzoso... Pero ya hemos acabado la historia, es más, estamos haciendo una segunda parte (algo mejor escrita UU) El proximo prometo subirlo la semana que viene! .  
**


End file.
